


[podfic] Academy

by growlery



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Audio Format: MP3, Community: halfamoon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're a devious woman," Carey says, grinning helplessly. She only met Zoe a day or two ago, and now they're holding hands backstage at the Oscars, giggling like schoolgirls. This is the life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92031) by [Elizabeth Perry (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry). 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html).

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?b7n7bnkx2r7cu87)  
mp3 / 8:17 / 7.6MB  
  
[download the anthology at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome-ladies-podfic-anthology-ii-anthology-audiobook)  
m4b / 7:31:12 / 307.0 MB  



End file.
